Une étrange journée
by Mimie-milou
Summary: Les araignées on décidés de prendre leur revanche sur Kurapika, mais un évènement spécial et inattendu se déclenche. Fem Kurapika x ? Brigade fantôme Rating M pour les gros mots.


Dans un batiment abandonné, en ruine et sombre un groupe de personnes ce sont réunis autour d'un homme au cheveux noir plaqué en arrière, vêtue d'un grand manteau noir avec de la fourrure. Il tient dans sa main un livre et le lit tranquillement jusqu'a ce qu'un autre homme habillé d'un kimono l'interrompt dans sa lecture.

" Danchou, cela fait plusieurs années maintenant, on devrait retrouvés cette enfoiré aux chaine et vengé la mort de Uvo " Ce plain Nobunaga tout en tapant du pied sur le sol pour montré son mécontentement à son chef, 3 ans...cela fait 3 ans que Kuroro n'est plus sous l'emprise de la chaine qui été planté dans son coeur mais ils n'ont rien fait pour retrouvé le dernier des Kuruta.

" Je suis d'accord, si je le retrouve je le torturerai lentement mais surement " dit Feitan en affichant un sourire sadique, Phinks a ses côtés hoche de la tête affirmativement, lui aussi est lassé de ne faire que volé des objets sans importance.

Kuroro regarde son équique qui ont des flammes dans les yeux, près et impatients de vengés leurs deux amis morts par les mains de l'utilisateur de chaine, il pousse un profond soupir et leurs annoncent qu'ils vont prendre leurs revanche. Tous le monde sautent de joie et cherchent un plan pour le retrouvé, Sharnalk fait des recherches sur le site des Hunters pendant plusieurs minutes avant de crié de frustration " AAAH merde, ca fait aux moins 3 ans qu'il n'a pas utilisé sa carte de Hunter "

" Ou etait la dernière fois qu' il la utilisé ? " Demande Kuroro ' Donc il a arrêté d'utilisé sa carte quand ma chane a disparue, il savait qu'on allais revenir le cherché un moment ou un autre, très bien pensé Kuruta '.

" York Shine " Repond le blond en souriant trouvant la situation ironique.

Kuroro ce lève et annonce " Bien York Shine nous allons "

Quelques temps plus tard, dans la ville de York Shine

Les araignées marchent dans la rue jusqu'a leurs prochaine déstination tout en profitant de ce soleil magnifique, cela leurs remets du baume au coeur, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'ils sont en ville mais ils ont trouvés aucune trace du dernier des Kuruta. Il ne travail plus chez la famille Nostrade et il n'a été embauché nul part ailleur sans compté qu'il n'a toujours pas utilisé sa carte de Hunter, il semble avoir complètement disparu de la surface de cette planet.

" Ksoo, où peut-il avoir bien pu allé ? On disparait pas comme ça du jour au lendemain " Râle Nobunaga tout en grinçant des dents. De tout le groupe, c'est bien lui qui en veut le plus a ce maudit blondinet, Uvo était son meilleur ami et Pakunoda était une des personnes les plus calmes du groupe, elle arrivait toujour a détendre l'atmosphère quand il y avait une embrouille.

" Peut-être qu'il est mort ? " Répond Shizuku d'un air absent, Nobunaga s'arrête pendant quelques seconde de marché, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas pensée à cette possibilité mais qui l'aurai tué ? Même le membre le plus fort de leur groupe est mort sous ses chaines ' Non non non, impossible, de toute façon c'est moi qui le turai '.

" Dit pas de bétise Shizu, un cafard comme lui on ne s'en débarasse pas comme ça, c'est tenace ces bestioles là " Dit Feitan lassé et ennuyé de n'avoir toujour pas mit la main sur ce batard.

Ils sont tous tellement perdu dans leurs pensées qu'ils n'ont pas remarqués la jeune femme qui marche dans leur direction, elle aussi perdu dans les nuages. Nobunaga la percute de plein fouet et la jeune femme tombe sur les fesses, ses sacs de courses répandu par terre " Oy connare fait gaffe où tu..." Il arrête ses réprimades quand il constate que la fille à un gros ventre rond, prit de remort il tend la main tout en s'excusant pendant que ses camarades ramassent ses affaires " Désolé Madame, je ne regardait pas ou j'allais, vous allez bien ? "

Le jeune femme attrappe sa main et ce remet difficilement sur ses pieds du à ses 9 mois de grossesse " Hai, merci beaucoup " Repond-elle poliment en récupérant ses courses gentiment redonné par Franklin et Machi.

Tout en examinant la jeune femme, Kuroro ne peux s'empêcher de pensé qu'il la déjà-vu quelque part, elle a de long cheveux blond qui lui arrive aux milieu du dos, de grand yeux bleus, un robe de grossesse bleu et blanche qui lui arrive au dessus des genoux et une petite paire de ballerine blanche ' Je suis sur de l'avoir déjà rencontré, mais où ? ' Tout a coup une idée lui vint en tête " Vos sac on l'air bien lourd Madame, laissé moi et mes amis vous aidez a les portés jusqu'a cher vous, c'est le moins que l'on puissent faire "

Le blonde lui adresse un sourire radieux avant de lui répondre " Merci c'est gentil de votre part mais je vais devoir décliné votre offre, je dois rejoindre mon mari et il ne me reste plus longtemps a marché ".

" Vous êtes sur Madame ? Je ne pense pas que sa soit une bonne idée " Repond-il en lui pointant son ventre du doigt.

" Ah ne vous en faite pas, mon bébé a du retard alors je marche le plus possible pour déclanché l'accouchement héhé " Rigole t-elle en caressant doucement son ventre " Bon et bien merci quand même, bonne fin de journée a vous " Dit la jeune maman avant de reprendre son chemin.

Phinks s'approche de son chef et lui pose une main sur son épaule pour attiré son attention avant de lui faire par lui aussi de ses doutes " Danchou, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir vue avant " Kuroro hoche la tête et leur fait par aussi de ses doutes, mais cela ne répond pas à sa question, où, mais où la t-il vue ? .

Phinks ce gratte alors la nuque et dit tout en rigolant " C'est marrant quand même, pendant une seconde j'ai cru que c'était cette enfoiré de Kuruta hahaha " .

" Baka, l'utilisateur de chaine est un garçon et non une femme " Répond Machi aux grand blond.

" Il aurait pu être une femme depuis le début alors " Dit pensivement Shizuku, ce qui jette un blanc dans le groupe.

Tout d'un coup, tout s'éclaire dans la tête de Kuroro ' Mais oui, comment j'ai fais pour ne pas la reconnaître, ces cheveux, ces yeux, ce visage...c'est belle et bien le Kuruta, pourtant je l'ai déjà vu en fille, ironique que en réalité ce soit une femme.' " C'est bien elle, j'en suis certain. "

" Vraiment ? Qu'est ce qu'on attend alors ? Allons y " Annonce Nobunaga très enthousiasme de pouvoir enfin tué la blonde.

" Il ne serait pas prudent de l'attaqué en plein milieu de la rue, nous allons la suivre et quand elle sera seule la on l'attrapera et on l'emmènera au repair " Dit Kuroro calmement à son groupe, lui aussi est très excité de revoir leur ennemi et de la tué.

Ils la suivent a distance tout en cachant leurs Nen pour ne pas qu'elle les remarquent, Kurapika dit bonjour a presque tous les commercants de la rue qui lui rende ses salutations avec grande enthousiasme et joie, la jeune Kuruta a l'air particuliairement appreciée des commercant, les enfants qui passe ne loupe pas l'opportunité de touché, caressé et parlé a son ventre, Kurapika repond et sourie affectueusement a tout le monde, en bref, elle a l'air plus épanouie que jamais. Elle continue son chemin jusqu'a un grand parc qui n'est pas très fréquenté a cette heure ci et s'assoit sur un banc près d'un lac, elle prend son téléphone et le place a son oreille.

"... Salut mon coeur, où tu es ?... En retard ? Bon très bien je vais t'attendre là alors, tu en as pour combien de temps ?... Ok... Oui le bébé va bien, il ne fait que bougé depuis tout a l'heure héhé... Oui à toute a l'heure... Je t'aime aussi, bye " Elle raccroche son téléphone tout en poussant un long soupir, si son mari est en retard c'est qu'il doit avoir une bonne raison, il est toujours à l'heure d'habitude et maintenant que sa grossesse arrive à terme il est même en avance de peur de loupé la naissance du bébé. Comme si le bébé sent l'inquiétude de sa mère, il frappe plutôt violament son ventre, ce qui fait poussée un petit crie de douleur et de surprise a Kurapika. Elle caresse doucement son ventre et dit tout en souriant " Desolé bébé, maman est juste inquiète pour ton idiot de papa, il me dit jamais ou il va mais bon, je sais très bien qu'il est fort alors je n'est pas a m'inquiété n'est ce pas ? " Kurapika ressent un autre coup, comme si le bébé est d'accord avec le faite que rien ne pourrait arrivé à son père . " J'aurais du me douté que tu serais d'accord, des que ton père et là ou que je parle de lui tu deviens beaucoup plus acctif, tu es vraiment un fils à papa toi héhé. Evite de lui ressemblé mentalement quand même sinon vous allez tous les deux me donnés des cheveux blancs. "

Si Kuroro était pas le chef d'un gang de voleurs et de tueurs, il aurait presque envie de ne pas la tué mais bon, il et Kuroro Lucifer, il a une revenche à prendre pour ses camarades et pour lui même et il sais déjà quoi faire.

Ils attendent près d'une heure en regardent Kurapika parlée et chantées des chansons à son bébé jusqu'a ce qu'il n'y est plus personne en vu " Maintenant " Ordonne Kuroro à son groupe qui ce précipite sur la blonde. Kurapika ce lève d'un bond, ses yeux rouge écarlate brille de mille feu de par le couché de soleil derrière elle, la blonde fait apparaître ses chaines , elle lève son majeur et la lance en direction du leader qui ce fait saucissonné et le force a entré en Zetsu, avec sa grande force, elle tire Kuroro vers elle sous les yeux ébahis des autres araignées. Kurapika tend alors son petit doigt et plante sa jugment chaine dans le coeur de Kuroro " Stop, si vous bougés, il meurt et si... merde...oh non pas maintenant ". Du à la panique et a la monté de stress, la poche des eaux vient de ce percée, les chaines ce démateralisent et les yeux de Kurapika redevienne bleu, elle tombe a genoux sur le sol et tiens son ventre qui commence a lui faire mal tout en prenant de grande inspiration " Merde, pourquoi maintenant et si rapidement ? "

Kuroro ce relève et lui donne un coup dans la nuque qui fait évanouir Kurapika, il la prend dans ses bras et se tourne vers son groupe " On retourne au repair maintenant " Les autres hauches de la têtes et ce mette a courir vers le batiment abandonné pour pouvoir s'occupé du cas Kuruta. Non loin de là, une ombres regarde l'action avec grand intéret et inquiétude, il les suit discrètement, ces quand même sa femme et son bébé qu'ils emportent avec eux.

Une fois arrivés au repair, Kuroro allonge Kurapika par terre et le groupe attend que la jeune femme ce reveil.

" Qu'est ce qu'on attend Danchou ? C'est l'opportunitée qu'on attendait " râle Phinks.

" J'ai une meilleure idée, attendons qu'elle ce reveille " Répond Kuroro en sortant son livre, les autres jouent aux cartes pour s'occupés ou discute entre eux. Cela fait maintenant 35 minutes et Kurapika ouvre finalement les yeux, le regard groggy, la bouche pateuse, elle regarde son environnement et reste choquée ' C'est vrai, ils m'ont enlevée et le bébé et en train d'arrivé ' D'un coup une violente douleur la fait hurlée, ce qui attire l'attention du groupe d'araignée.

" Enfin reveillé Kuruta " Dit Kuroro en avancant vers elle, les yeux de Kurapika devienne rouge et elle ce prépare a attaquée quand une autre contraction arrive.

" AAAAAAH MEEEERDE " Hurle Kurapika, des larmes commence a perlés sur ses joues du a la grande intensité de douleur qui lui parcour le ventre et le pire, c'est que cela ne fait que commencé " Emmenée moi a l'hôpital, je vous en prie "

" Heeein ? Tu crois vrament que maintenant qu'on ta retrouvés on va te laissé partir comme ça ? Non mais tu as révée " Rigole Nobunaga de la détresse de la jeune Kuruta.

" Je vous en supplie, il faut absolument que j'accouche " Dit peinement Kurapika, elle regarde Kuroro et le supplie du regard.

Le leader la regarde intensément, réfléchissant à ses options, si ils l'emmènent a l'hôpital, il y a de grande chance qu'elle s'enfuit après mais son groupe pourrait facilement la retourvée, il vaut mieux quand même qu'elle reste ici. " Désolé Kuruta, tu vas devoir restée ici "

" Quoi ? Mais co...AAAAARG ( halète )...( halète ) comment je vais faire ( halète) pour accouchée ? " Dit Kurapika tout en pleurant.

" Il va falloir que tu te débrouille toute seule Kuruta "

" Oh non " Pleure encore plus la pauvre Kuruta, la naissance de son bébé devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie et la voila maintenant coincée avec eux. Elle veut son homme à ses côtés qui lui murmure des mots d'encouragement, qu'il soit présent pour la naissance de leur enfant " Et dire que j'etait passé à autre chose, je ne voulait plus me vengée, juste récupérée les yeux de mon clan et vivre ma vie tranquille "

Kuroro la regarde choqué, Kurapika ne veut plus ce vengée d'eux ? Sérieux ? Mais pourquoi ? Il avait enfin trouvé une advaisaire qui l'intéressait, Kurapika est forte et intelligente, c'est une parfaite adversaire pour lui et son groupe, cela le frustre enormement " Qu'est-ce qu'il ta fait changée autant Kuruta ? "

Kurapika le regarde et lui lance un sourire radieux mais peiné " L'amour Kuroro, l'amour "

" Oh merde, ces conneries me donne envie de vomir " Dit Phinks et mettant une main devant sa bouche.

Kurapika sentant une autre contraction encore plus violente arrivé ce met a hurlée de plus belle, la douleur est vraiment atroce, jamais elle a vécu une chose aussi atroce, mais une question persiste " Qu'est-ce ...qu'il va m'arrivée ? "

" On va te tuée et prendre ton bébé avec nous, je vais l'élevé et il deviendra le futur leader du groupe, qu'est-ce que tu pense de ça Kuruta ? Sa doit être la pire chose pour toi, ton propre enfant devenir l'un des notres" Dit Kuroro, son visage a quelques centimètres de celui de Kurapika, les yeux de la jeune femme brille d'un rouge écarlate, jamais elle laissera sa ce passé, et de toute façon, elle sait très bien que son mari ne laissera pas sa ce produire lui non plus, même si elle meurt, il viendra recupéré leur enfant. Sous cette pensée, la blonde ce calme et ses yeux redevienne bleu.

" Sa n'arrivera jamais ( halète ) Kuroro, mon mari viendra le recupéré et si je meurt ( halète ) il viendra ce vengé, il est beaucoup moins compatissant que moi héhé...AAAAAAAAAAAAH"

" Et qui est ton cher et tendre ? Est-ce que je le connais par hazard ?

" Je te ( halète ) laisserai découvrir qand quand il viendra "

" On va attendre que ton mari vienne dans ces cas là, je suis curieux de savoir qui cela peut bien être, ensuite quand le bébé sera née on te tura et ensuite ce sera ton homme " Répond Kuroro, un sourire en coin " Maintenant il faut que tu acccouche Kuruta, bonne chance "

Kurapika attrape Kuroro par le col de sa veste et le rapproche de son visage " Il est hors de question que tu me laisse comme ça, vous voulez pas m'emmenés a l'hôpital, alors toi et tes copains vous allez prendre vos responsabilités et VOUS ALLEZ M'AIDEZ A ACCOUCHEE DE CE BEBE " Hurle t-elle de rage et de douleur.

Sharnlalk ce précipite sur le pc pour faire des recherchent sur les accouchements tendit que le reste du groupe reste planté là ne sachant quoi faire.

" Il faut quelqu'un pour faire sortir le bébé et verifié si l'entrée est bien ouverte " Explique Sharnalk de l'ordinateur.

" Hein ? Tu veux dire qu'il y a quelqu'un qui va devoir aller voir entre ses jambes et regardé...sa " Demande dégouté Nobunaga, il est hors de question qu'il le fasse, il est un tueur certe, mais il tient quand même a sa santé mental.

" Les mecs sont tous des chochottes, je vais le faire moi " Déclare Machi en ce plaçant devant Kurapika, elle lui écarte doucement les jambes et lui enlève sa culotte tout en faisant gaffe a ce que les garçons ne voit rien, toutes les deux ont beau être ennemies, elles restent des femmes avant tout. " Oh merde je vois la tête, je fais quoi maintenant ? "

" Danchouuuu, on fait quoi ? on fait quoi ? " Demande paniqué Nobunaga

Kuroro attrape son coéquipé par le col de son kimono et le secoue dans tout les sens " Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? J'ai jamais fait sa " Dit Kuroro qui panique lui aussi ne sachant quoi faire. Volé ? ok, Tué ? ok, Trompé les gens ? Ok mais un acouchement ? Oh ça non jamais. " Sharnalk, on fait quoi ? "

" Il faudrait une ou deux personnes qui lui tienne la main, il n'y a pas de péridurale alors elle va souffrire, ensuite Machi va devoir attrappée le bébé quand il sort et si quelqu'un pouvait l'aidée sa serait bien "

" Ok, Nobunaga et Feitan vous lui tenez les mains et Phinks tu va aidé Machi " Ordonne Kuroro

" QUOI ? Il est hort de question ( halète ) qu'il vienne regardé ...là " Ce plein Kurapika, il n'y a qu'un homme qui est vu...sa, lui et pas un autre.

" Par ce que tu crois que j'ai envie de voir sa moi ? Alors arrête de te plaindre " Râle Phinks a la blonde, il ce place aux côté de Machi et pointe son nez entre les jambes de Kurapika pour voir où le bébé en est. " OMG QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA " Hurle t-il sous le choc, c'est de loin la vision la plus horrible qu'il est vu de sa vie, son visage passe du vert au blanc avant de s'évanouir, il tombe raide sur le col et de la mousse commence a sortir de sa bouche.

" PUTAIN IL C'EST EVANOUI CE CON " Hurle de choc Nobunaga qui s'approche de la jeune Kuruta avec Feitan.

Tous le monde essaye d'aidé Kurapika comme il le peuvent, Franklin lui faisant de l'air avec une petite serviette, Bonorenof faisant de la musique avec son corp pour calmé l'atmosphère, ce qui a au contraire en a énervé plus d'un, Shizuku l'aide a prendre son souffle en soufflant avec elle, le petit Karuto essuyant la sueur qui perle sur son front, Kurotopi qui donne a boir à Kurapika, Feitan et Nobunaga qui ce font broille les mains et Kuroro lui supervise les opérations avec l'aide de Sharlnalk.

" AAAAAAH, LA SALOPE, ELLE MA CASSEE LA MAIN " Crie Nobunaga qui est a l'agonie " ARRETE D'UTILISER Ton NEN BORDEL DE MERDE.

" Oh...Oh dieu...shabi ( en gros conasse en chinois )... cao ni made bi ( nique ta mère )... " Murmure Feitan, la douleur le rend en colère, sans qu'il ne sans rende compte il commence a lancé des insultes dans sa langue natal. Kuroro ce précipite sur lui et plaque sa main sur la bouche de Feitan.

" Ta geule, ferme ta putain de gueule, tu veut tous nous tués ou quoi ? " Dit Kuroro paniqué.

" Il arrive, une dernière poussé et le bébé sort, un dernier petit effort Kurapika " Dit Machi en position pour attrappée le nouveau née.

" J'en ( halète ) peut plus, sa fait trop mal " Pleure Kurapika, elle prend une gorgée d'eau que lui offre gentiment Kurotopi et reprend sous souffle avec l'aide de Shizuku.

" Une dernière poussé Kurapika, allez respire en même temps que moi, inspire...expire...inspire...expire " Kurapika fait ce qu'on lui dit de faire et bloc une dernière fois avant de poussé de toute ses forces pour faire sortir le bébé, elle hurle de douleur et sert encore plus les mains de Nobunaga et Feitan qui hurle avec elle aussi, Kuroro lui garde sa main plaqué sur la bouche de Feitan pour evité qu'ils ne les tues tous.

Un pleur de bébé ce fait finalement entendre dans le batiment qui deviens silencieux en entendent ce petit être a peine née " Felicitation Kurapika, c'est un garçon " Dit Machi en tendant le bébé avec prudence à Kurapika.

Kurapika prend son fils délicatement dans ses bras et place sa tête contre son coeur, elle laisse échapper un dernier sanglot mais cette fois ci de bonheure avant de lui dire doucement et affectueusement " Bienvenue dans ce monde Pairo, je suis ta maman " Elle embrasse la tête de son fils et le detail avec adoration, il ressemble enormément a son père, il a exactement ses cheveux, ses lèvres, son nez et la forme de son visage, il ne tient de Kurapika que ses grand yeux bleu qui reste fixer dans ceux de sa mère " Tu ressemble a ton père tu sais ? Tu va en faire chaviré des coeurs plus tard " Dit-elle en oubliant tout ce qu'il l'entour. Les araignées eux pousse des soupires de soulagement et de joie, c'est enfin terminé.

" Kawaii " murmure Shizuku en regardent Pairo, vite rejointe par Machi, Kurotopi, Boronerof et Franklin, le jeune née regarde son entourage et laisse échappé un petit gazouillement de joie qui ressemble plutôt a un petit rire en voyant le gros doigt que Frankil lui tend. Des petits coeurs peuvent ce voir apparaître autour du groupe autour de Kurapika, disant a qu'elle point Pairo est mignon et adorable.

Kuroro s'approche de groupe et detail le bébé et reste perplexe " Il me rapelle quelqu'un...

Machi a soudain une illumination " Non...non ne me dit pas que le père c'est ... "

" Ala ala, merci d'avoir prit grand soin de ma femme et mon fils mais maintenant il est temps de partir, n'est ce pas Honey ? " Dit une voix pleine de malice derrière le groupe. Tous le monde ce met en garde et se tourne vers la voix qu'ils on immédiatemment reconnue mais personne n'est là.

" Où est ce qu'il est ? " S'interroge Sharlnalk et ce retourne pour voir que Kurapika et le bébé on également disparu " Ksooo, ce fou les a déjà embarqué avec lui et son partie. "

" RETROUVEZ LES " Hurle Kuroro qui ce précipite vers la sortie avec les autres araignées derrière lui.

Plus loin, le mari qui porte sa femme et son fils dans ses bras, court le plus vite possible et active les pièges qu'il a mit en place pour ralentir leurs poursuivant " Tu étais la depuis combien de temps ? " Demande Kurapika en posa sa tête contre la poitrine de son homme tout en tenant fermement mais doucement Pairo.

" Hmmmm... depuis qu'il ton enlevé dans le parc " Lui répond son mari, content d'entendre les cries de frustrations du groupe de Kuroro plus loin derrière eux.

" Tu aurais pu arrivés avant que j'accouche, j'aurais pu aller a l'hôpital comme ça, tu n'imagine même pas a qu'elle point c'était douloureux " Dit Kurapika en tappant gentiment le torse de l'homme de sa vie.

" Oooh Honey, je n'aurais pas pu voir tes magnifiques yeux rouges sinon, tu n'a peut-être pas remarqué mais il était actif tous le long de ton accouchement et tu sais très bien que sa m'exite de les voir " Ronronne le mari a l'oreille de sa femme tout en lui plantant de doux baisés a son oreille et son coue.

" Tu veux bien arrêté oui ? Je viens a peine d'accouché tu sais ? " Gronde gentiment Kurapika, son mari lui contemple son fils dans les bras de sa femme, ouai, c'est exactement son portrait craché, a par qu'il a hérité des magnifique yeux de sa mère. " On va devoir encore demenagés"

" Pourquoi ne pas aller cher Gon et Killua ? Ils seront heureux de voir leur neveu...et sa me permettera de voir si ces petits fruits on bien murie fufufu " Ricane la tête rousse en imaginant leurs potentielles qui on surement augmenté depuis la dernière fois qu'il ne les a vu.

" Sérieusement Hisoka, tu veux toujours les voir, je vais finir par être jalouse tu sais ? "

" Je ne nage pas dans ses eaux la Honey sinon je ne serais pas avec toi, je veux juste vérifié si leurs potentiels a augmenté et leurs présenté leurs cher neveu " Explique Hisoka à Kurapika, il veut mettre sa famille en toute securité et qu'elle meilleur endroit que chez Killua et Gon ?"

" Tu as gagné, aller, emmène nous la bas Hisoka " dit Kurapika avant d'embrassé la joue de son mari.

" Vos désirs sont des ordres Madame " Sourit-il, mais d'un sourire doux et léger qu'il ne résèrve que pour sa femme et désormait à son fils en emmenant sa petite famille vers leurs amis qui doit les attendres avec grande impatience.


End file.
